


ART for: Ianto

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [58]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Ianto Jones is found dead and Det. Jack Harkness is assigned to the case. During the investigation Jack finds himself falling in love with the victim. But is he really dead?





	ART for: Ianto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michele659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ianto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367109) by [michele659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/pseuds/michele659). 




End file.
